Those Summery Days
by Bittersweet x
Summary: Written for a challenge - details inside. Cousin/cousin, don't like don't read. On a warm, summery day, there is proof of how accepting the Weasley/Potter clan is..and how rather horrible James Sirius Potter is..


**READ THIS!**

**Hello :) This is awful. It was done that way on purpose.**

**You see, this was written for**** a 2-way challenge between me and potterride (her's should be up any minute) that was to write a story, with a chosen-by-the-other-person ship, in exactly 26 minutes. And upload it in the next five. **

**Yeah. It's gonna be horrible.**

**READ THIS TOO!**

**Yes, this is cousin/cousin. ****I don't support this ship in general, but I don't want to hear it if you dn't like cousin/cousin. If you don't like it, don't read it. Please do not message me saying how much you hate cousin/cousin, I don't actually care. SO yeah. Read if you like, and please keep in mind it was written in TWENTY SIX MINUTES.**

Those Summery Days

It was a warm, summery day the day everything was ruined forever in James Potter's life.

His life as it was was pretty good, he had to admit. He was twenty nine years old, three months engaged to Susan Longbottom, and he was at the Burrow for the traditional mass Weasley/Potter gathering. In attendance, in addition to the, y'know, Potters and Weasleys, were Scorpius Malfoy (Rose's fiance, to her father's insane disapproval) and the Scamander twins (who Lily brought for no apparent reason except they were everywhere, somehow), and of course, Teddy Lupin, Victoire's husband, so he was technically a Weasley, sort of, plus the three Lupin children, who were one, three, and five and named Allie, Nymph, and Meda, and finally Susan Longbottom herself.

Games and games of Quidditch had tired everyone out, and now they were all lying around in the backyard on picnic blankets, finishing off the last of Grandma Molly's delicious food.

It was right then, James decided later, that his life was ruined forever.

Louis cleared his throat and looked nervously around. "Um, scuse me, everyone," he said in a meekly loud voice, "I have an – "

Lily, who looked kind of terrified, cleared her throat softly. "We have an announcement," she said in a voice that sounded like she was about to tell everyone that she was Voldemort in disguise.

"Well – " said Louis when everyone had quited. "Well, this is probably..you're all probably going to..it's gonna sound bad and – wrong, but it's not, not to..us, at least."

It was at that point that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, and Teddy and Victoire exchanged looks.

"Well," picked up Lily, nervously playing with her long red hair, "well..um..this has been going for..quite a while now..since we – since I was about twenty and..since Louis was twenty four."

James calculated quickly. Five years. What was going on, he wondered, but he was too full to really worry.

"Yeah, about five years," agreed Louis. "But we..didn't acknowledge..it..until about two nights ago."

The adults' (plus Teddy and Victoire's) looks intensified majorly, as did the feel that something was very wrong in James's general self.

"Well," said Lily after a short silence, "we might as well say it. Me and Louis..although we're cousins.. we're.." She trailed off.

"We're, er, getting married," said Louis in a rush.

The silence that followed crushed everyone's eardrums.

Al spoke up first. "Well," he said, turning to Scorpius lazily, "I'll take my five Galleons now."

Scorpius groaned. "Oh, arewe really still doing that?" he grumbled. "We're twenty seven, for crying out loud!"

"Yes," said Al decidedly. "I said – didn't I, Rosie?"

"Yeah, you did," said Rosie, an amused look on her face. "Congrats, Lil. Took you two long enough."

"Yeah, seriously, now hand it over, we bet when were in Hogwarts that they'd get together eventually."

A general rise of babble finally took over once more, everyone saying different things and laughing and shouting in the general direction of Lily and Louis, the looks on who's faces could not quite be summed up by the word 'shocked'.

It was hard to figure out quite what was going on, but the general gist of everything was that it didn't really matter that they were cousins, and it had taken them long enough, and half Teddy's family on one side was related, and after all, they were obviously made for each other..

Only James sat frozen, as if a tidal wave had come quite over him.

"WAIT A SECOND," he screamed.

Everyone stopped. Lily and Louis, who had just begun to calm down and were feeling nothing but insane gratefulness to the family they were born into, froze.

James leapt to his feet. "You guys," he said, pacing furiously, "are getting married."

"Y-yes," said Louis nervously.

"WELL," shouted James, "WHY!"

"James," said Ginny quietly, "please sit down. It doesn't matter to us, you know that – "

"I COULD CARE LESS THAT THEY WERE COUINS!" howled James, looking quite demented. "What I CARE ABOUT, is that MY SISTER, who is STILL A CHILD, is getting MARRIED!"

There was another silence.

"James," said Lily delicately, "I'm twenty five."

"EXACTLY!" screamed James.

He was drowned out by laughter and giggles and hugs and congratulations, and Lily and Louis had never felt more happy about the wonderful, accepting family they'd somehow been born into, and James fumed silently in a corner and all was quite right in the world.

The End


End file.
